<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>write me a love song by hey_adora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260606">write me a love song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora'>hey_adora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra sings, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, adora loves it, but catra’s a little embarrassed, but it’s all good they don’t bother anybody, catra owns and plays an acoustic guitar, musical mischief in the middle of the night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora longs to help Catra be a little more confident in her voice. And one fateful night in their living room might help her do just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>write me a love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you can’t sing?” Adora asked.</p><p>“I meant exactly what I said.” Her girlfriend replied.</p><p>Catra and Adora had just made it home from an evening car ride, and during the drive, one of Catra’s favourite songs came up. Adora was sure that her girlfriend was trying to hide her voice from her, as she chose to only hum to the song rather than sing along to the lyrics like she did in the shower or under her breath as she worked.</p><p>When she asked her as to why she chose to keep it more lowkey, Catra had gotten defensive and said that she hated singing and she had a terrible voice, anyway. But Adora knew her better. Catra had often gotten embarrassed over her interests, so perhaps singing was yet another addition to that list.</p><p>“That’s not true, though. You have a wonderful voice.” Adora refuted.</p><p>“And how would you know that?”</p><p>“Well, not to sound like a weirdo,” She chuckled. “But I’ve heard you sing while folding the laundry, while cooking, even when you’re brushing your hair. It was under your breath, sure, but you sounded good to me!”</p><p>Catra’s face burned red in incredible speed in response to what Adora said.</p><p>“You’re just saying that.” She scoffed.</p><p>“Well, then prove me wrong.” </p><p>Catra’s eyebrow rose when she saw Adora passing over her guitar. </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying.. I want you to sing a song.”</p><p>Catra sputtered and looked at Adora in incredulity. The blonde had simply returned an expression made of innocence and adoration. Wow, there was no way she was getting out of this. Catra exaggeratedly sighed and took hold of the guitar, taking a seat on one of the armchairs as Adora sat on the one beside her.</p><p>“Well, what do you want me to sing?” Catra asked.</p><p>“Whatever you want, I want to make this as comfortable for you as I can.”<br/>
“Idiot..” She muttered, but she silently admitted that she appreciated Adora’s consideration.</p><p>“Well, there’s this song I’ve been practicing, and I’m gonna be honest..”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Catra took a deep breath before she said the next few words. “I wrote this song myself.”</p><p>Adora gasped in delight. “That’s so nice, Catra! I didn’t know you wrote songs!”</p><p>“It's my first and only song, plus it’s rough around the edges, I didn't write it with professional intent.” She continued.</p><p>“That’s totally fine! I’m just really excited that you want me to hear a song you made!”</p><p>Catra found it cute the way Adora had been so quick to help Catra feel a little more safe in this new environment. In truth, she had been working on this song for a few days and had hoped to show Adora when she thought the time was right, and with the way Adora had been so happy to hear her perform in their living room, she believed she’d never find a better time.</p><p>Catra strummed the chords of the song and began to sing the lyrics, and Adora was completely stunned. She knew it, but to hear it so clearly was an eyeopener. Catra’s voice was <em> gorgeous. </em>It was hypnotic, silvery, and elegant. She knew that Catra had a musical gift with her guitar skills, but to expand it with a voice like that could open so many windows of opportunities. She hoped that Catra would recognize and learn to love her singing abilities the same way she did as a guitarist. </p><p>As Adora listened, she realized that the lyrics had been about love. Some might find that cheesy, but Adora loved it, especially since she was hearing Catra sing it. She sang about finally seeing colour when she saw her soulmate, being able to smile because of them, and how falling in love with them was the best thing that ever happened to her.</p><p>She was almost sad to hear the song finish. Once Catra put the guitar down, Adora rose from her seat enthusiastically and started clapping.</p><p>“That was beautiful, Catra!” She complimented.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Your lyrics were so sweet, and your voice..” Adora beamed. “I don’t want to listen to anyone else’s singing but yours.”</p><p>“You.. you like my voice?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p>”I <em>love </em>your voice.”</p><p>Catra lightly chuckled and stood up from the chair, her arms now around Adora as she hugged her.</p><p>“I wrote it for you.” Catra admitted.</p><p>“You did?” Although Adora had been pretty sure of that, already.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad you like it.” She buried her face into Adora’s neck.</p><p>"I love it," She corrected her. "And I love you."<br/>
"I love you too, Adora."</p><p>This night would soon become one of Adora's favorite memories. She wouldn’t change a thing. If for any reason, Catra had wanted to become a singer, Adora would do anything to support her, she wanted the world to hear Catra’s voice.</p><p>“Please sing me to sleep." Adora requested.</p><p>"Are you serious?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Catra laughed. "Okay, princess."</p><p>But right now, Catra’s singing was a secret just between the two of them, and she liked it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyhey i haven’t written in a little bit! i’ve been in other fandoms but i miss catradora so I wrote a quick drabble! it’s not meant to be written with my best effort but if you have any criticism feel free to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>